You Ain't Alone
by nsv91
Summary: The Delena Dilemma, part 1. Demi and Selena talk past mistakes. One-shot.


I know you're all waiting for the new chapter of Seeds, and I wish I had a prevision of when that's coming, but I don't. So I'm sorry. But hopefully you'll enjoy this one-shot meanwhile.

I had been thinking about this plot for a few days, and last night Aubrey ( avroxxxy on Twitter) tweeted a picture of Selena that kind of gave me the boost to write it.

It's nothing much, but hopefully you'll all like it.

And I wanna give Neil a shout out just because. Luh yew, hubby.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Delena Dilemma**

Part 1: You Ain't Alone

* * *

Demi nervously turned around the steaming cup of coffee in her hands while trying to disguise her bouncing legs, but every time she let her mind wander into the premises of her encounter, her inferior limbs would involuntarily go back to just what she had been trying to avoid. That was starting to annoy her deeply. So instead of letting her thoughts fly out to anxious and unpredictable possibilities, she looked around the very fishy cafe she was sitting in.

It was small and kind of empty, but that was just what she had aimed for. The good thing about living in Encino was the - somewhat - privacy she could enjoy, unlike in every other neighborhood in Los Angeles. Sure, paparazzi would pop out of nowhere from time to time, but mostly it was a free zone for her to walk around.

During a period of time in her life she really was a sucker for attention. It never really bothered her that much - it was just part of the job. But after a rather tough and long journey, Demi realized that was nothing but an option. No matter how famous you are, if you know the right places to hang around, you will hardly ever be caught on camera. And that's the exact reason why she chose to buy a house in Encino. It was close enough to everywhere else she needed to be in order to fulfill her professional commitments but far enough from the whole Hollywood buzz that constantly made her head ache.

"Hey" a low, raspy voice echoed through her ears from behind her, and Demi immediately turned around to find Selena's face. Demi involuntarily frowned seeing her friend's eyes were covered by a pair of exaggeratedly big sunglasses.

She watched Selena take a seat in front of her and let her lips turn into a small smile. "Hey."

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic..." the girl shrugged.

"It's ok. Do you want anything?"

Selena's full lips pressed against each other as she moved her head to look around the coffee place while she distractedly landed her purse on one of the empty chairs. "Uh... I'm not su- are we gonna stay here for long?"

Demi made an effort to hide her sudden disappointment at hearing that question. "I don't... Know. I guess...?"

Selena nodded before letting out a soft sigh. "'Kay. I guess I'll have a cappuccino or something."

"Aight." Demi waved at the barista and asked for Selena's order. The girl on the other side of the counter nodded with a polite smile.

"How have you been?" Selena asked before Demi could come up with something to started off a conversation.

"I've been great. You?"

Selena smiled. "Same."

Demi was still annoyed by the fact that the girl sitting in front of her still had her eyes covered. She was already inside... Would it be that much of a bother to take off the shades? "I'm glad." She answered after a while. Someone brought over Selena's order and both girls murmured almost inaudible thank yous, both still trying to get over the obvious and very much frustrating awkwardness of being alone together. "Uhm... I'm sorry if I got in the way of any plans you had today. I just thought since I... Y'know... Didn't make it to any of your birthday celebrations, I could buy you... Some... Coffee." Demi fought back the urge of rolling her eyes at the realization of how pathetic her last words sounded.

But Selena didn't seem to mind as she grinned over the brim of her cup after taking a sip of the hot beverage. "It's alright, Demi. You didn't get in the way of anything. And I already told you I understand why you didn't come to any of the celebrations. You don't have to apologize."

"I know." Demi quickly answered. "But I thought I still owned you... It's 21, after all."

Selena nodded. "Right."

_When did things get this awkward?_ Demi wondered. That was definitely not what she was expecting. Granted, she and Selena hadn't spent any time alone in a really, really long time, but they had talked things through. Well... Maybe not all of them. Maybe not the most important ones.

Ugh, who was she even kidding? Obviously it would feel uncomfortable. The hard feelings and grudges were all still there. But was she really willing to get into them? Better yet, would Selena be willing to even bring them up in order to sort things out? They weren't even close anymore. What was the point of mentioning anything if it would probably turn into nothing? If they were still trying to get closer like they had been a while after Demi had left rehab, maybe it would be worth it. Then would've been the perfect moment to get into it. But that ship had sailed a long time ago. They were no longer close, nor were they trying to be. It wasn't like they were fine with the current status of their friendship - or whatever it was that they had going on between them since, honestly, she questioned if it really was appropriate to call it a friendship anymore. But what were they supposed to do? Demi barely even knew Selena anymore. Sure, they texted each other every now and then, but she couldn't say she was familiar with what was happening in her former best friend's personal life. To be pretty honest, Demi knew as much as anyone who watched E! News. The only reason she had even invited Selena that afternoon for a coffee was, first, to make up for the fact that she was absent in every single one of Selena's week long birthday celebrations and, second, for the old time's sake. They had shared too many birthdays together to let the 21rst just pass by them.

As soon as Demi realized No Greater Love by Amy Winehouse was playing in the small cafe, she made her best to come up with a new subject. That specific song had way more meaning to the both of them, she knew, than just a smooth lounge-y song to play during a rainy afternoon at an empty coffee shop. "So... Excited for the tour?"

Selena bit the corner of her bottom lip before looking down at the half full cup she was spinning in her hands just like Demi had been doing minutes earlier. "Yes... Yeah, I am." She looked back up at Demi.

"You're nervous." It wasn't a question. No matter how far apart they had been for who knows how long, they were both still very familiar with each other's antics.

Selena shrugged. "Yeah. I don't... I mean..." She let out a heavy sigh before finally taking off her Versace sunglasses and rubbing her eyes with the tips of her fingers. "Yeah, I'm nervous."

"You're gonna do great. Don't worry."

"Thanks." Demi guessed just why Selena had been unwilling to take off her shades. Even though the other girl's eyes had yet to look up at hers, Demi noticed the slight black shadows under them. Selena was tired. Scratch that - she seemed exhausted.

She wanted to ask if it was because of all those frequent celebrations, but it didn't seem like an appropriate matter to bring up.

"You wanna get outta here?" Demi suddenly asked, surprising both girls.

Selena's eyes shot up at hers before she softly furrowed her brow in confusion - and Demi knew she probably had a similar expression herself. But it had been said already. Oh, well... "I mean... I don't know. Take a walk? We don't have to stay here staring at each other. When I invited you, my intention was to just spend some time together... Y'know. We can do that wherever."

Demi waited patiently for Selena's answer as she gathered all of her strength to not look away when her friend's eyes craved deep into hers. "Yeah. Definitely."

They were silent throughout the whole time after they got up and Demi insisted to pay for their coffee before they walked to the parking lot.

"Where do you wanna go?"

Selena looked around seeing she had unconsciously followed Demi to her car. She crossed her arms and adjust her sunglasses that were once again resting on her face. "I, uh... Have my car here." She informed, signaling her own car.

"Aight, uh..." Demi was the one to look around then... Where the hell could they go to in a place like Encino? "I, uhm... I kinda recorded something a while ago and I'd like to show you. It's at the studio... At my... House."

Demi watched Selena's jaw clench. It was a bold proposition and probably out of line and context given their almost null relationship through the past few years, but what the hell, right? That decade long best friendship should still serve as some sort of endorsement for her to suggest that... Right?

"Okay." Selena suddenly muttered out interrupting Demi's attempt at reassuring herself that what she'd just offered was acceptable. "I don't really know where your house is, so I'll follow you in my car."

Demi swallowed, still surprised at Selena's accordance. "Cool. I'll, uh." She paused, clearing her throat. "I'll drive slow."

Selena smirked immediately; the memories of Demi's kamikaze driving popping into her head.

During the short drive to her house, Demi took the time to clear her mind.

Why - just _why_ did she even mention she wanted to show Selena that damned song? That was the one song she hadn't ever showed anyone. Literally anyone. Demi herself had only played it a couple of times after she'd written it months ago. She had woken up in the middle of the night after having a weird dream with Selena. She did her best to try and remember exactly what it had been about, but all she got were disconnected flashes from random moments of the dream - all of them evolving Selena. From those bits, what really prevailed was how scared Selena seemed. Demi couldn't make out her words in the dream, or even the reason for how scared she had been. Next thing she knows, she's in her pool-house-turned-into-studio at 3:30am randomly tapping down on the keyboard of her piano a brand new melody, rambling verses that fit each of the flashes she could remember from the dream.

A few weeks later, when she had a severe insomnia crisis and the ID channel was showing reruns of episodes Demi had already watched throughout the week, she went back to the studio and found the very amateurish recorded song in a random list with a bunch of other songs she had recorded in similar circumstances. That was when she added the acoustic guitar to the record, combining it with the piano. Then she listened to it again and still didn't like it, until she realized that maybe what had to be changed were her vocals. So she recorded the piano again, then the acoustic guitar, and then the vocals. And then she regretted it once more, because her emotions weren't as raw and sincere as they were on the night of the dream.

The third time was just a couple of nights later, when she dreamed about Selena once again. She woke up in the morning and before even brushing her teeth, Demi went to her studio and grabbed the MacBook where the demo was. While she ate breakfast, she listened to the song on replay, although not really sure why.

"This is a nice place." Selena said in a surprisingly excited tone once they walked into Demi's house. "Y'know, I've been thinking about getting one for myself once I get back from the tour..."

"Oh yeah? That's great."

"Yeah, I mean... I feel like everyone's implicitly forcing me to move out, so yeah... I might as well."

Demi looked at the girl following her over her shoulder and smiled before opening the door to the studio. "Just... Y'know... Take a seat wherever you want."

"Hey, Dems, you got some good shit here, huh?"

Demi bit down on her bottom lip as her heart warmed immediately at hearing Selena call her the way the always used to back in the day. "Yeah... I got some help, but yeah. It's great. Apart from the living room couch, that's probably the place where I spend more time whenever I have days off and stuff."

Selena chuckled as she played with random buttons on the mixing table. She looked around admiring the Billie Holiday and Etta James frames on the black painted walls.

"You already recorded a lot of stuff here?" She asked turning around to find Demi sitting on a white leather couch.

Demi nodded and watched as Selena leaned against the mixing table and folded her arms, still looking around.

"You wanna record something?" She asked suddenly looking past Selena and straight at the dark recording booth.

The other girl looked down, although the left corner of her lips was curved in a crooked smile. "I'm okay." Demi let out a smile herself and looked down at her fingers that were picking on the nail polish of her other hand. "'Kay, so what you got for me?" Selena asked with a soft clap of hands before letting her body crumble on the opposite corner of the couch Demi was sitting.

She watched as her friend took a deep breath raising her head to look ahead for a moment before their eyes met. Demi got up from the couch and turned on her MacBook plugging it into the entry that would make the sound come out through the sound boxes spread around the room.

Delicate chords of an acoustic guitar started to echo through the room just as Demi's voice joined them along with the piano...

_You ain't alone, so why are you lonely?_

_There you go on the dark end of the street_

_Are you scared to tell somebody how you feel about somebody?_

_Are you scared of what somebody's gonna think?_

_Or..._

_Are you scared to wear your heart out on your sleeve?_

_Are you scared of me?_

_'Cause I'm scared the bomb is gonna take me away..._

_Oh, but i really don't know what I got to say..._

_Alright!_

_1-2-3, are you too scared to dance for me?_

_Bite the bullet or tug my sleeve?_

_Or are you scared out on your own two feet?_

_We really ain't that different, you and me_

_'Cause I'm scared the storm is gonna take me away_

_But I really don't know what I got to say_

_Alright!_

_Hold on... Hold on..._

_Cry, if you're gonna cry_

_Come on, cry with me_

_You ain't alone,_

_Just let me be your ticket home_

By the end of the song, Selena had her eyes stuck on the shiny brown eyes of the girl sitting across from her by the mixing table. She didn't really understand what that song meant, why it had been written, when... But she knew it was for her. She just knew. And it wasn't because Demi had shown it to her - if she listened to it anywhere else, she would know it. And that thought gave her goosebumps all over her spine.

The lyrics were... Beautiful. And Demi's voice soothed by an acoustic guitar and a piano sounded heavenly. And she knew it was for her. She knew it. Damn, the voice in her head wouldn't stop repeating that like a broken record - _it's for you, it's for you, it's for you_.

"When did you write that?" Selena asked still wrapped in her trance.

Demi had been observing her the entire time. She watched as Selena's expression changed into something indecipherable before the end of the first sentence of the first verse. She knew Selena was going to figure out that song had been written for her, but she never thought it would take her no more than a few words to do so!

"A while ago."

"How long ago?"

Demi took a deep breath and moved from the chair back to the her spot on the corner of the couch. "I don't know... Almost a year. Like ten, maybe eight months ago."

"Why did you write it?" She just wanted to know. They hadn't been close in way too long for Demi to know what she'd been feeling. Way too long. She just couldn't understand it.

"Are you _mad_?" Well, she did expect surprise, excitement, even a bit of admiration... But anger? Seriously? How could Selena be angry just because she wrote her a fucking song? There wasn't even anything that revealing about the song. She could've written it to anyone! If she hadn't shown it to her, Selena wouldn't even have a clue.

"I'm... I don't... I- Why did you write it, Demi?"

Demi shook her head and let out a low, humorless laugh at how fucking ungrateful Selena could be sometimes. "I woke up from a dream, I couldn't go back to sleep, so I came here, and then it was just... Done. What the hell is your problem? Most people feel flattered when someone writes a song about or for them, you know?"

Selena pinched the bridge of her nose before rubbing her face with both hands. "We're not most people, Demi. You know we can't do this. You know it, right?"

"Do what?!"

"Demi, fuck! You can't be writing me songs anymore. You just can't!"

Demi widened her eyes and gasped in exasperation. "I can't write you songs? What the fuck, Selena?"

"Demi, fuck you. You lost every right over me or anything that even refers to me when you treated me like just another one of those people you used to fuck like a horn dog, ok? This isn't fair. You can't invite me out to grab some coffee, then bring me to your house and play me something like that. You just can't. It's fucking low."

"Fuck you, Selena. I'm not saying anything. I'm not asking anything. It's just a fucking song. Why can't you say what you think about it and just thank me like a normal person?"

"Because this isn't a normal situation, Demi. This isn't and you know it isn't. How can you expect me to smile and thank you after all the shit you put me through?"

"Shit, Selena! That was a long time ago, ok? I was fucked up. I wasn't in my right mind."

"And that was why I was hesitant from the beginning. But then you promised me what you felt for me was completely different from anything else you ever felt for anyone who you had ever been with. And then you just fucked me up!"

Demi took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her head in desperation. "Look, I'm not... Selena, I'm not asking for anything. I just wanted you to listen to it. That's all."

A dark, deep silence took over the room while they stared at each other holding back everything else they wanted to spit at one another.

"Why did you want me to listen to it?" Selena asked a moment later with her gaze still burning onto Demi's.

"I don't know. Why does it even matter?"

"It does. You're with someone else, Demi. How can you even write that song when you have someone else in your life, god damn it?!"

"Are you fucking serious? Selena, I would give him up any minute if it meant I could have another chance with you."

"Why, so you could break me just like you did the last time?" She asked in a mocking tone rolling her eyes.

"No. To make up for breaking you the last time. To fix you."

"No, Demi. You know that can't happen. If you tossed me in the fucking trash while we were still best friends, I can't even think what you'd do now that we're barely strangers." Selena breathed out before rubbing her temples.

What the hell was she still doing there? That conversation was beyond pointless. She didn't care anymore. She stopped caring a long time ago... She _couldn't_ care. The way things had gone for them over three years ago was disastrous to say the least. The feelings had always been there; it wasn't that hard to see that what they had went beyond a regular best friendship. But for years, they didn't act on it. Actually, they didn't even talk about it for a long time. But there were stares, touches, words and actions that made those feelings evident without the need of bringing them up. And for years Selena watched up close as Demi let herself wander in cold, emotionless, and purely physical relationships, twisting people's minds, juggling their feelings in her hands with a devilish smile that could easily suit a sociopath. And simultaneously, Selena watched her best friend drown herself in self loathe, punishing her soul, body and mind. She was completely sick in her head, and the visible reflections of that hurt Selena to the point she was starting to feel sick herself. She loved Demi way, way too much to let her hit the imminent bottom. But Selena's words seemed to go through one ear and out the other. Demi had made countless promises just to break every single one of them in the blink on an eye. And then Selena couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't help Demi if she wouldn't help herself.

So, one night when they were hanging at Selena's house, she gave her best friend an ultimatum. And that was the first time they ever mentioned and admitted their mutual feelings. The romantic feelings. And for the first time in the longest time, Selena believed Demi would keep her promise to change her ways for her; to treat her right like she had never treated any of the people she'd ever been with. Looking back, Selena realizes she should never have trusted Demi. She shouldn't have let herself naively flirt with Demi's soon to be broken promises. But her reasoning was way too foggy by the idea of all of the possibilities... She was in love for the first time with her favorite person in the world. Despite every single twisted attitude of Demi, Selena knew the girl she really was. Selena saw Demi through all of her exposed protective mechanisms, through the exaggeratedly big grins, the nervous laughters, the preconceived answers, the brokenhearted pop star and the newbie Disney princess. And she loved her so much it hurt her freaking bones. And she really was willing to risk her career - that at the time was still just beginning. She really, really was. There was just no point in doing all of that without Demi. They had dreamed about stardom since the very first day.

The first couple of months were surreal. The warming feeling in Selena's heart never went away. And Demi really did treat her in ways Selena herself had never witnessed. She couldn't believe there actually still was a part of Demi she didn't know. And she knew her best friend's feeling for her were just as desperate and endless as her own. But then... Then everything started to slowly collapse around them. Demi started being neglecting, careless, reckless... And when Selena realized Demi was using all of those repulsive make up acts with her like she had used with so many people before, her stomach revolved around and she felt at the border of fainting for two whole days. On top of that, Demi was back in her self loathe and Selena knew she couldn't bear to stick around for that again, or else she would fall into it along with her. No matter how immense and excruciating her feelings were, she couldn't let Demi bring her down and she just couldn't accept being treated like just another fuck. Damn it, they had been best friends for years! Didn't that mean anything?

"Play it again." Selena demanded all of a sudden, taking Demi by surprise.

But she did it. She played it again and through the little more than 2:30 minutes of the length of the song, she kept her eyes on Selena, who had leaned her head back against the wall when the first notes started and shut her own, breathing calmly.

"I just really miss you." Demi admitted in a smooth tone once the song ended. Selena didn't move. "I would like to have you back in my life, that's all. No matter under what title. I just want you back."

For a moment, when Selena still kept her position, Demi wondered if she had fallen asleep. But then those bright brown eyes were fixed on hers, even though they seemed somewhat empty.

"There's no title to be under. I would never be able to go back to being your best friend. Or just a friend. We were never just friends then, I don't know what makes you think we would now."

"My desperation does. I'm willing to be whatever you want me to be if that means we can be close again. It's the least I can do after..." She trailed off, knowing it wasn't worth it bringing up the subject. It had been in the back of her mind all those years, and she knows it was the same with Selena. Obviously. The bitterness made it crystal clear.

"You don't get it, do you? I can't go back into your life. I can't let _you_ back into my life. Not when I know what it is like to be with you. Back then, I was willing to risk everything because I loved you and wanted to love you. Now I don't."

Demi felt her heart skip a bit and swallowed a few times, trying to avoid her body from shaking. "You don't what? You don't love m or you don't want to love me?"

"I do love you. If I didn't, none of what happened would still hurt me so much. I would just forgive you and try and be friends again. But I can't, because I love you and you broke me into billions of pieces. I don't wanna love you. Actually, I hate loving you more than I can tell you. I fucking hate it."

Demi's gaze was attentively observing as her fingers picked on the nail polish. She just couldn't bear looking Selena in the eyes while she said all those hurtful things. "I've changed, you know..." She mumbled out; her head still down.

Selena shook her head taking a deep breath. "So have I. And that's just another reason why this is pointless. Although we barely even know each other anymore, I know we're two completely different people, Demi, despite what your song says..." Demi's head shot back up to stare at Selena. "We really are that different, you and me."

"No we're not. You know we're not. You're just trying to convince yourself we are, but we both know it isn't working."

"What do you think you're doing?" Selena asked in exasperation when Demi scooted closer to her on the couch until their knees were touching.

"I'd leave him for you." Demi said, ignoring her. "I would and I wouldn't flinch for a second. You can't make up your mind before letting me show you how much I have changed, Sel. All of your hesitations and fears are based on the person I used to be and that's wrong. I was sick and confused and buried in self depreciation. Do you really think I would be able to love someone back then when I was so busy hating myself? It would be impossible. I just want to give you a reason to forgive me."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you. You betrayed and abused my trust, you stepped on my heart, played with my feelings like I was just one of those disgusting people you'd hook up with. I was your best friend, I know you loved me, and still you were completely cold hearted. I would never allow myself to go through any of that shit again. Not even for you."

"Fuck, Selena! Stop acting like I'm still that person! I'm not a cold hearted bitch anymore, for fuck's sake!"

"Really? Because you're willing to dump your boyfriend in a very cold hearted bitch way. What do you expect me to think?"

"Seriously? That's all you got from everything I said?I love him, but it doesn't even begin to compare to my love for you, Selena. He doesn't stand a chance. No one does. I wish you knew that."

"Are you fucking kidding me? How can you wish I knew that if when we were together not even _I_ stood a chance for more than a couple of months?!"

"Then let me fucking show you it's true!"

"Demi, I won't risk my career for you again."

"You don't have to. Look, I'm not asking for a relationship here, Sel. You don't even have to do anything as long as you tell me you will let me try. And without any preconceived ideas based on who I used to be. You would need to clear your mind from that."

"That's just too much to ask, Demi. If I forget what happened, I'll be too vulnerable and there will be enough room for it to happen all over again. You can't ask me that."

"But none of that will happen again. Ever. I promise you."

Selena let out a small sarcastic laugh. "It all happened in the first place the last time I let myself believe your promises. I'm not gonna be so stupid again."

"That was before. I keep my promises now. I need you to have faith in me. I know I don't have any credit with you, but... If those couple of months meant to you as much as they meant to me, you will do it."

"That's not fair." Selena immediately replied.

"What's not fair is for us to keep swallowing down what we feel for each other for who knows how much longer. This is the only time we can do this, Selena. If we don't do it now, I don't think we'll ever have a chance again. Not when we both have our families and everything else. I fucked up before and I lost you completely. Trust me, I will never ever be that stupid again. These years without you in my life were much, much darker than the ones when I was doing all that stupid shit, because at the end of the day I still had you. Now, even though I'm doing okay, I can't help but feel part of me is still empty... Because there's no you. And I realized I will never be okay if I don't have you with me. I know it might sound selfish, but I know, Selena, I just fucking know it's the same with you. I know you miss me and I know you want to try again."

"You don't know anything, Demi..." She said with a shaky breath.

"Yes, I do. I still know you more than you think, Sel. You haven't changed that much. You might be changing, but you haven't changed completely yet. And I know you. Your words still have more meaning than you even realize. And, like before, you're not always able to decipher them. But I am."

Selena raised her eyes and buried them into Demi's, that were filled with the most sincere and immense love. She squeezed hers shut; a part of her still trying to be reasonable and convince herself of all the cons of trusting Demi. But when she felt her former best friend's lips gently land on hers, every trail of rationality dissipated, and she let out the breath she didn't even know was being held inside her lungs and softly pressed her lips against Demi's, unconsciously bringing her right hand to rest on the back of her neck.

When their lips started to slowly move together, Demi congratulated herself for succumbing to the impulse. It was a 50/50 chance kind of thing - 50% Selena would feel outraged and slap her in the face, and 50% she would end up kissing back.

"I won't let you hurt me again, Demi." Selena whispered against her lips before pulling back and resting her forehead on Demi's with her eyes still closed.

"I'm not gonna. I promise I'm not. And that's not another broken promise, Sel. I really mean it."

Selena pulled back just enough so she could be looking directly at Demi. "I'm leaving soon."

"I know."

"I don't wanna start hanging with you all of a sudden. You have to bear with me and take it slowly."

"I will. We'll do this your way."

"It's gonna take a while before I'm comfortable around you again." Demi nodded. "And you should know I haven't forgiven you. And I still don't trust you."

"I know. And it's okay. I'll earn your trust back. And I'll wait how long it takes for you to forgive me until you want to love me again."

"I'm not gonna say what you have to do about him. You have to know."

"I do know. "

Selena nodded watching Demi bit down on her bottom lip. "I should go now."

Demi frowned hating the idea of having to say goodbye to Selena so soon, but she wouldn't argue. "'Kay. I'll walk you to the door."

Selena reached for her purse and sunglasses she had left on the mixing table and stepped out of the studio, waiting for Demi to turn the lights off and close the door. They silently walked through the pool deck before getting back inside the house. When they got to the door, Demi stopped on her tracks with her left hand tightly gripping the doorknob. She turned around and looked at Selena before cupping the other girl's face with her free hand and leaning in to kiss her.

Selena was taken a little aback, but didn't hesitate to place both hands on Demi's neck and open her mouth when she felt the humid tip of her friend's tongue softly lick her bottom lip. That kiss was way deeper than the previous one they had shared at the studio, but its pace was just as slow and nostalgic as the one from before. She was the one to softly pull a few inches back before soothing Demi's still eager lips with a peck. They smiled at each other before Demi finally opened the door.

When Selena unlocked her car and was about to get in, she turned around and looked at her former best friend still standing by the door for a few seconds before smiling again.

"Thank you. For the song." She added quickly, scared Demi could read too much into her simple words. "It's beautiful."

Demi smiled back and watched the other girl finally get in the car. She heard the engine before Selena rolled her window down. She had her sunglasses on again, and when Demi saw her quick wave, she regretted having spent so much time looking away from Selena's so transparent eyes, 'cause she didn't really know when they would be willing to let her do it again.

* * *

K, so there you have it. I know you might be pissed at the ending, but as I presume you have all noticed this is only the first part. I'm thinking about breaking into 3 or more if needed. I just don't know when I'm gonna write them, lololol. But I promise it will be soon.

The song I used for the story is the title, You Ain't Alone by the Alabama Shakes. It's beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. On the story, though, it's described as having only a piano and an acoustic guitar, so if y'all decide to listen to it later, try using your imagination! And have eargasms at the simple thought of Demi singing something like that. I know I did, hahahaha.


End file.
